


For the Love of Puppies

by heros_wings



Series: Moments [2]
Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Slight Jaechun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heros_wings/pseuds/heros_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong "finds" four more dogs to add to his pet collection. Inspired by Jaejoong's recent Instagram posts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of Puppies

When Yoochun let himself into Jaejoong's apartment, this was the last thing he expected.

"What the hell?"

Jaejoong beamed from where he sat on the couch.

"Yoochunnie, look! This one's name is Yongwoong!"

He held up a little white ball of fluff that looked pitifully at Yoochun.

He stared at it, then looked at the other three dogs Jaejoong somehow smuggled into the apartment.

Hero and a brown and white-furred dog were wrestling half-heartedly under the coffee table. Another, off-white ball of fluff was curled on the other end of the couch on top of a blanket Jaejoong had clearly laid out for her (him? Yoochun couldn't tell).

"Jaejoong..."  he said patiently, watching Jaejoong scoop up one with orange fur in addition to the white one still in his arms. The signs of an oncoming headache pressed behind his eyes. "Where did you get these?"

Jaejoong's smile widened. "Found them!"

Yoochun blinked disbelievingly, almost waiting for his friend to tell him he was joking, and that he was simply looking after a friend's pets for a night.

Because even Jaejoong couldn't be that dumb.

"You...found them?"

 He watched the little orange dog struggle out of Jaejoong's grasp and trot over to him.

"That one is Fox!"

Yoochun looked down at Fox, who had reared up and planted to paws on his leg, tail wagging hopefully.

Sighing, Yoochun pinched the bridge of his nose. Yep. Definitely a headache.

"Jaejoong, you can't just...take dogs off the street." Even as he spoke, his hand automatically started scratching behind the dog's ears.

He fought the tiny pang of guilt when Jaejoong's smile fell and his shoulder drooped. People thought a pout was nothing but a jutted lower lip and sad puppy eyes.

Not Jaejoong's.

He threw his entire body into it, and made Yoochun feel like he just took away his favorite toy.

"But they're so cute..." still cradling the little white pup, he reached over to pet the one curled at the end of his couch.

Yoochun tried to keep the lurch of affection from convincing him that Jaejoong keeping four—essentially stolen—dogs was a good idea.

"How are you doing to take care of five dogs when you can barely take care of one?" _Not to mention Vick and Jiji, and enlistment,_ he added silently. He didn't dare say it aloud. Jaejoong still insisted his family loved Vick and Jiji, and any mention of enlistment usually resulted in the kind of talk about their futures that Yoochun was too sober to have.

Instead, he said, "You can't pawn them off on your manager or sisters."

Jaejoong, who had opened his mouth to argue, shut it with a pout. Then smiled hopefully at Yoochun.

"Yeah, I already have three."

Jaejoong slumped back on the couch and Yoochun tried not to feel bad about it.

"Fine..." he mumbled, letting the little white fluff ball out of his lap so it could join Hero under the coffee table.

Yoochun picked up Fox when he pawed at his pant leg.

Ok...

So, they were kind of cute...

"There's always Junsu..."


End file.
